


The desert

by Greengem120



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: DO NOT READ IF DEPRESSED OR IN A BAD PLACE, Gen, short death fic drabble, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengem120/pseuds/Greengem120
Summary: I wanted to write a short drabble about a dark take on what happens after Steven leaves beach city, i got this eerie vibe after watching the finale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	The desert

48 hours ago he had just left beach city. The home he had known all his life. The very place that gave him joy yet so much trauma. He really did want to start over but no one could predict what happened next.

He took the drive out into the desert. It reminded him of when Ruby wanted to be a cowboy and when he and Peridot had tried capturing a corrupted gem. Both instances the very people who were supposed to come.fort and he there for them just let him suffer and he kept bottling up his emotions until they burst into the form of a giant pink kaiju just a few years later.

The desert is known for many things. Sun, heat, exhaustion, birds that eat dead animals. It was late evening and the dondai was parked by a cactus. Several feet away, there were three vultures circling, it appears they had found their next meal. Landing on the warm sand, they came closer to the dead organism. It was a human boy. He lay supine almost in a feta position, there was a rock smashed into bits next to him. Entranced by the vibrant pink color of the shades a culture landed next to it and started picking at these pieces of treasure

Then two of the other vultures perchrd upon the human, one pulled on his arm and rolled him to his back then and started fighting the other vulture his shirt until they completely tore off the front lower part of the fabric

This human had no visible belly button. And in his pale limp hand, he held a medium sized common stone


End file.
